


What Friends Are (Not) For

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's days never went the way he expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are (Not) For

If someone had asked Daniel at 0630 that morning how he thought his day was going to go, his first response, after throwing his pillow at whoever was obnoxious enough to talk to him when there were still three precious minutes left before the alarm went off (Daniel's alarm went off at 6:33 AM and no one would ever convince him that those three minutes didn't matter) would have been something along the lines of, "Oh, you know. Paperwork. Meetings. Maybe an alien invasion." "Intervention by teammates" would not have come in high on the list of possibilities.

And yet, that was where he found himself.

Daniel's days never went the way he expected them to.

Daniel watched with incredulity as Cameron, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c filed into his office. Vala, who had been sitting on the office floor sorting through old photographs from Abydos, gave him a look that clearly asked, "What did you do?"

Had Daniel been able to see his own face at that moment, he would have known that he was looking at her with an identical expression. But he couldn't, so he didn't.

Daniel set his pen down and leaned back in his chair. Vala stopped sorting photos, but refrained from standing, choosing instead to look up at everyone, her neck bent at an angle that was painful to see.

"Um. Hello?" Daniel said.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack said easily, as though he was not standing in Daniel's office looking for all the world like the father of a girl that Daniel had roofied, impregnated, and left at the alter. As though, flanked by three of the more dangerous people in two galaxies, he wasn't part of a deeply disconcerting site. He turned to Teal'c.

"T? You wanna..." He gestured for Teal'c to step forward.

Teal'c did. "We have discussed the situation at length."

"What situation would that be?"

"Your and Vala Mal Doran's decision to engage in a romantic relationship with each other."

"Oh. That situation. Well." Daniel picked his pen back up and jiggled it between two fingers, carefully considering his words. "I resigned from SG1. I made very certain that Vala didn't come under my authority in any way before I started engaging in said romantic relationship. There's nothing about our relationship that the military can object to. So you have to understand that I ask this with a deeply heartfelt annoyance that borders on the extremely pissed off. How exactly is that your business?"

Teal'c continued as though he hadn't spoken. "We have discussed the matter. You are both our great friends. And we do not wish to see either of you hurt. However, as your friends, we have a duty to perform."

"Threatening you," Sam said, far too brightly. Daniel started and looked at her. He didn't remember her being so evil.

"Unfortunately," Jack said, sounding almost sheepish, "we couldn't decide who to threaten."

"We like both of you," Sam explained. "And we don't want to see either of you hurt. We toyed around with threatening each of you separately, but this seemed easier."

"And more enjoyable," Teal'c said. Daniel swung his head around to look at him. He didn't remember Teal'c being quite so evil either.

"Mitchel objected," Jack said. "He wanted to make that clear."

"She's the girl," Michell said, sounding for all the world like an whiny teenager. "You never threaten the girl, always the guy. Always."

"You learn that in sexist training camp?" Sam asked.

"Sam, some things are just sacred. Threatening to beat the crap out of the guy who's dating your sister is one of them. You can call me whatever you want."

"Okay," Sam said smiling. "I will."

Vala seemed to finally tire of sitting on the floor and got up, hopping up to sit on Daniel desk instead. The back of her T-shirt rode up a little, showing just an inch of skin in the gap between the top of her pants and the bottom of her shirt. Daniel's fingers itched to touch her. He balled his hand into a fist and started at the far wall instead. Focus.

"Are you saying I'm like a dear sister to you, Cameron?"

Mitchell looked at her. "More like the cousin that no one likes to talk about," he said finally.

"I'm touched."

"I think we've gotten off track," Jack said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Right." Sam looked at Vala. "Vala. If you hurt Daniel we will hunt you down, tie you in a small room, and make you watch C-SPAN for days on end."

Vala gave her a horrified look.

Jack looked at Daniel. "If you hurt Vala, we will burn your copy of, um." He snapped his fingers. "Carter help me out here."

"_La faune momifiée de l'ancienne Égypt._"

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Right. That. We'll burn it. And make you watch."

Daniel and Vala looked at each other. Looked at their friends. Looked at each other.

"I can find some flaws in your logic," Daniel said slowly.

"And your presentation needs work," Vala added.

"But," Daniel said. "I suppose it's...nice that you, um...you're all deeply disturbed people, you know that, right?"

Jack snorted. "So are you."

That was not untrue.

Daniel stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Well, thank you very much for your concern. And for exposing just how insane all of you are."

Vala wrapped her arm around his waist. "That's good information to have." Daniel nodded.

They all looked at each other. Jack shifted his weight. Sam looked at her watch.

"You hadn't thought this through past the threatening stage, had you?" Daniel asked.

"Not so much, no," Jack admitted.

"Chinese?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel shrugged.

Vala shook her head. "Mexican."

"I could go for enchiladas," Sam said.

And so it went.

As they were leaving, Vala hooked a finger in Daniel's belt loop and tugged him back until they were hanging back from the group, out of ear shot. "They're insane."

"Yeah," Daniel said fondly.

"They're kind of like my in laws now, aren't they?"

"That's a frightening thought."

"So what are they then?"

"Oh, I didn't mean you were wrong. It's just frightening to think about." He kissed her. "Any regrets?"

"No," Vala said. "Does having Mitchell as a brother mean I can put red Kool-Aid in his shower head?"

"Only if you tell me first so I can take a picture."

Vala smiled. Daniel felt himself grinning back at her.

Daniel had made peace with his friends cum family cum enablers a long time ago, but sometimes it was nice to be remained that they cared.

end


End file.
